


Angel's Keeper

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a dick, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grace Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel comes home from a rough hunt with the Winchesters and Emily pampers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personalized fic written for my 469th follower, Emily (@supernatural-suiteheart55), who is a Gadreel girl.

The bunker door slammed shut with a loud bang, startling you, even though you were in your bedroom and should have been too far from the door for it to have seemed so loud. Grabbing your gun from your nightstand, you slid off of your bed and stalked through your bedroom door, ready for anything that might come for you. Slowly walking down the hallway with your gun drawn, you almost shot Dean as he came barreling around the corner.

Both of you jumped back from each other, Dean with his hands up in the air and you putting the safety back on and tucking the gun in the waistband of your jeans. As Dean’s hands dropped, his face grew thunderous.

“The next time you’re grounded and can’t go on a hunt, he’s grounded, too.” Dean’s voice was an angry growl as he pushed his finger in your face then waved it behind him. Before you could ask what he was talking about, not that you needed to, he pushed past you and stormed into his own bedroom down the hall, slamming the door behind him.

You jumped from the sound of Dean’s door, closing your eyes for a second and clutching your chest like a Southern belle would clutch her pearls while your heart rate calmed. Taking a deep breath, you opened your eyes and sighed, to find your angel boyfriend standing at the end of the hall looking forlorn. You gave him a gentle smile, and he quickly walked into your comforting embrace.

Yes, Gadreel had made mistakes. He had trusted the wrong people and done things he now deeply regretted. As far as you were concerned, though, he had redeemed himself by sacrificing himself to free Cas so long ago. When he miraculously showed up at the Bunker door a few days later, he didn’t know how he was alive or who to thank. He also didn’t know where to go or what to do with this second, no, third chance. Dean’s body had disappeared, you and Sam were almost useless with grief, Cas’s grace was quickly dying out, and Gadreel simply stepped in and asked what he could do to help.

Sam was cold to Gadreel while Dean was missing, barely talking to him, and not even letting Gadreel heal him unless the injury was life-threatening. Gadreel continued to help, though, and you and Cas worked to help him find his place on your team. Along the way, you fell hard for the awkward, but affectionate, angel.  After Dean was found and cured, Sam finally warmed up to him, too. Sam saw how hard Gadreel was working for redemption and eventually forgave him for his mistakes.

Dean, however, was another story.

With the Mark on his arm, no one was surprised that Dean was surly to Gadreel. As long as the Mark was in play, Dean would never back down. So, as you and Gadreel got closer, and eventually started sharing a bedroom, you became the bridge between the two. It was a little tiring, having to play go-between, dealing with a surly Dean and calming a ruffled angel constantly, but you made it work. You held on, and now the Mark was gone, and things would improve, right?

Wrong.

You didn’t know if it was Dean’s pride or ego that kept him from softening towards Gadreel. Either way, you were still the angel’s keeper, the buffer. It meant that you were stuck to the angel most of the time, which really wasn’t a problem, so you didn’t sweat it, normally. This hunt, though, you’d been benched because you were still recovering from a nausea spell a witch had cast on you during the last hunt. This hunt had been an all-hands-on-deck hunt, though, so Dean had reluctantly agreed to have Gadreel join him and Sam. Two hunters and an angel against a huge nest of vamps was still tough odds. Judging by the way the angel was clinging to you and the blaring music coming from Dean’s room, it hadn’t gone well.

Gadreel’s arms were around your waist, his face buried in your neck. Even though he was a full 8 inches taller than you, when things got bad, he always crumpled himself up in your arms. You wrapped your arms around his wide shoulders, stroking the back of his head and enjoying the feel of solid muscle around you. You stood there like that for so long that Sam walked by you, giving you a sad smile as he headed into his own room.

“Hey, baby, why don’t we take this into our room where we can be more comfortable?”

Gadreel nodded into your shoulder, but instead of pulling out of your arms to walk into the room, one of his arms just lowered to below your butt and he lifted you right off the ground. Keeping his head buried in your neck, he walked you into the room you shared, kicking the door shut behind him. The first time he had done this, you had yelped in surprise, but you’d gotten used to his ways of keeping you as close to him as was possible. His angelic strength came in handy that way sometimes.

Turning you in his arms, he sat down on the bed, sitting you in his lap so he could keep nuzzling into your neck. Gadreel was happiest when he was touching you, and would go to any lengths to not lose contact, even for a second. Whether it was a gentle hand to hold while riding in the car, or an arm wrapped around you at night, he was always connected to you. When you were settled, you finally heard him speak.

“I missed you so much, Emily. I know Dean is a good man, and he has his reasons for hating me, but it is so exhausting dealing with him when I don’t have you to lean on.”

Pulling his head from your neck, you rained kisses on his face until he smiled, then pressed your lips to his. It was a soft, gentle, comforting kiss, and you both seemed to melt into it. When you pulled away, he smiled at you, stroking your soft, brown hair and looking into your wide, brown eyes.

“How are you feeling, my love? Has the curse finally run its course?” Gadreel’s eyes roamed your face, as if he was trying to memorize you, while his hands gently stroked your back and arm.

“I’m all better,” you said with a smile. “I’ve been able to keep food down for two days without a problem.”

Gadreel grinned at you. “Good! I hated seeing you so sick and not being able to heal you.” He tightened his arms around you and pulled you in for another kiss.

Before the kiss could get heated, you tore your lips from his and gave him a smile. “How about I treat you to a back rub as a reward for lasting a whole week without smiting Dean?”

Gadreel grinned playfully in return. “Maybe you could groom my wings, too? It’s been a while.” His voice took on a suggestive tone as he smirked at you. “Who knows what condition they might be in, by now.”

You felt a pool of warmth begin between your legs as a wave of love crested in your chest. Grooming his wings was one of your all-time favorite things to do when you had some alone time. Not only were his wings beautiful, in spite of being damaged, but grooming them for him was a very intimate act, which generally led to other, even more intimate, acts. It had been a couple of weeks since you had last been together, and it seemed he had missed you as much as you had missed him.

Nodding, you got off of his lap and headed to the dresser for your supplies. You had a special lightly scented massage oil that you used on Gadreel’s back, since other oils sometimes got into his feathers and caused problems. While you grabbed the oil and some towels, arranging the towels on the bed, Gadreel stripped down. You tried not to get distracted by the show he was putting on, but it was difficult to ignore such a fine specimen. You didn’t know much about his vessel, just that the previous occupant was in Heaven, and it was beautiful.

You felt heat spread through your veins as Gadreel removed his boxer briefs. He stood in front of you for a moment in all of his naked glory, cock already half hard, before laying down on the bed facedown, his head at the foot of the bed. He turned his head to the side so he could watch you and gave you a knowing smirk when you took a moment too long to get moving again.

Slowly, you removed your t-shirt and jeans, putting your gun back on the nightstand and enjoying watching his eyes follow your hands. He shifted his hips a little as you stood by the bed in just your panties and bra for a moment longer than you needed to. With a smile of your own, you grabbed the bottle of oil and moved onto the bed, straddling his hips with your knees so your butt would rest on his thighs.

Sprinkling a little oil onto one hand, you closed the cap with the other hand and dropped the bottle onto the bed. You rubbed your hands together for a moment, warming the oil and spreading it all over your palms. When your hands were covered, you studied your canvas for a moment, admiring the rippling muscles underneath the firm skin, then started by skimming your hands from Gadreel’s waist up his back to his neck.

Before long, Gadreel was moaning beneath you and your panties were soaked. When you had finally worked out every knot you could find, rubbing the oil deeply into his skin, you sat back, resting your hands on the curve of his ass with a lascivious smile.

“Ready for your wings, baby?”

Gadreel groaned and nodded. Knowing what was about to happen, you closed your eyes and turned your head, only opening them when the light faded and the quiet fluttering noise abated.

Spread before you, in all their celestial glory, were Gadreel’s wings. They were huge and imposing, yet soft and full of light. Each feather seemed to shine with a light all its own. Many feathers were missing, but many had grown in since the first time you had cautiously asked Gadreel if you could see his wings.

Sliding your hands from where you had been resting them up his back, you massaged the skin and muscles around the base of his wings. Gadreel moaned in pleasure beneath you, and you pulled your hands away, knowing that everything would be over much too quickly if you continued.

Keeping one hand on him at all times, you got up off the bed and stood next to one of his wings. Gently and carefully, you combed your fingers through each feather, smoothing them down and straightening any that were crooked. Gadreel made contented sighs as you massaged the downy feathers underneath the larger feathers. You slowly made your way from the base of the wing to the tip, then paused at the foot of the bed, kneeling on the floor by Gadreel’s head, rubbing his neck and shoulders before leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead and moving to his other wing. The other wing got the same careful treatment, and when you were done, you kneeled by Gadreel’s head again.

You ran your hands through his hair and he leaned into your touch, moaning happily. He moved his arms from his sides and pushed himself up until he was kneeling on the bed, tucking his wings against his back, but not making them disappear. Happily following him, you got up and kneeled on the bed in front of him, admiring the picture he made. His skin was flushed, his eyes dark, his fingers pressing into his thighs to keep from jumping onto you, and his cock was beautifully hard. Once you were kneeling in front of him on the bed, you resumed rubbing his neck and shoulders, then reached down to massage around the base of his wings again.

Gadreel’s happy moans turned into lusty growls and his hands slid up your arms and down your back, quickly unclasping your bra. You took your hands off of him just long enough to discard the bra, then put them right back on his skin. He looked you over for a long moment, drinking you in. He seemed perfectly happy to just look at you until your hands found his wings again.

Suddenly, you were pressed against his chest, skin to skin, and his lips were on yours, tongue diving into your mouth with a growl. He pulled your body against his, so you felt every inch of him from knee to hip to chest to mouth. He let you come up for air, choosing to attack your neck with open-mouthed kisses and lustful licks. One hand dropped to your breast and began to knead it desperately before stopping to pinch and twist at your nipple. His hips pushed into yours, and you felt his arousal press against your belly.

“Gadreel, please, I want you,” you moaned, grabbing a handful of his hair with one hand and the base of a wing with the other.

The angel groaned, taking your head in both of his hands and biting into the delicate skin of your neck, then licking and sucking at the bite. His hands slid down your back until they rested on the backs of your thighs. Quickly, he spread your legs and lifted you, effectively wrapping your legs around his waist. You clung to him while he lowered you down to the bed, only letting him go when he moved to remove to your panties.

Once your panties had joined the rest of your clothes on the floor, Gadreel was covering your body with his again. His lips worked your skin, kissing and sucking from your neck down to your chest. While you clutched at his back and tugged on his hair, he rutted his hard length against your hip, pressing his thigh into your center until you were grinding down onto him and moaning. All the sensations he was giving you were building up in your core, and you thought he might make you come just like this.

“So beautiful, my Emily.” His lips found one of your breasts and he suckled at it, kneading the other with his hand. The heat at your core grew impossibly hotter, the friction from his leg against your clit causing sparks that were enhanced by the shots of electricity coming from your breasts. You were panting hard, trying to hold back and make this last, but he was pressing all of your buttons and he knew it.

“Gadreel, I’m so close,” you moaned, but that only seemed to encourage him.

He growled into your skin, “Then let go, my love.”

He pressed his thigh just a little harder against your center and hummed while he sucked on your nipple. The combination of the two sensations jolted you into your orgasm, and you bucked and writhed wildly underneath him, rutting against his leg, crying out his name.

“You’re so gorgeous when you come, my love,” he moaned, still moving his lips over your skin as you tried to come down. “I want to see it again.”

Shifting above you while you tried to regain your equilibrium, Gadreel moved until he was settled between your thighs, running his hands over the skin of your hips and ass and kissing your inner thighs. You looked down at him in wonder, thanking whatever God was responsible for bringing this glorious angel into your life.

Your prayer was never finished, though, as your thoughts were blown away when his lips gently kissed your clit. A shock went through your body, even the gentle touch too much too soon. Gadreel moved his mouth down, and licked a broad stripe up your center with a groan.

“You are so wet, my love. So delicious.” Before you could respond, he dived in again, licking into you before gently licking past your clit with the flat of his tongue. Soon, he was moaning almost as much as you were as he licked and sucked, winding you up again. You felt one of his hands move from your hip, and then he pushed two fingers inside of you, letting his mouth concentrate on teasing your clit. As his fingers plunged deep inside of you, searching for that spot that always makes you scream, he went back and forth between flicking your clit with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth.

True to form, you screamed his name when his fingers hit that spot inside you. Once he found it, he never let it go, rubbing it mercilessly while sucking your clit between his teeth. Your second orgasm came fast and hard, making you all but sit up in the bed as you clenched around his fingers and gripped the sheets.

He worked you through your aftershocks, then smiled like the Cheshire Cat when you collapsed back on the bed, panting and boneless. While you recovered, you watched him suck his fingers clean with a grin, then move like a panther stalking its prey up the bed to cover your body with his. He settled between your legs, his hard cock pressed against your core, holding himself up with his elbows framing you.

You feared you might not have another round in you, but soon you felt yourself warming up again, the feel of Gadreel’s hard length sliding between your folds and hitting your clit sending shivers through your body. He moaned words into your skin as he kissed between your breasts and sucked light marks into your neck.

“I love you so much, my little Emily, my perfect human. So beautiful and kind and generous. You saw the good in me when nobody else did, not even myself. I wish to spend the rest of eternity doing nothing but showing you how much I appreciate you and working to repay the love and devotion you have shown to me.” Each phrase was punctuated with a kiss to your skin and a slow grind of his hips until you thought you might go mad with love and lust.

Tangling both of your hands into his short hair, you pulled his face to yours so you could look into his eyes, moving your hips along with his, feeling the heat building up inside of you again. “I love you, too, Gadreel. You don’t need to repay a thing to me, because it’s only what you deserve.”

Gadreel stared into your eyes for a moment before he dove down and kissed you thoroughly. His tongue mapped out your mouth like he hadn’t already done it a thousand times before. He shifted his hips away from you for just a moment, then reached between you to line himself up before pushing into you. You pulled away from his kiss as he entered you, your breathing going erratic as he filled you up. When he was finally seated, he kissed you again, giving you a chance to adjust.

When you were ready, you slid your hands down from his head to the base of his wings and grasped at the downy feathers there. Gadreel reared up and groaned, then started pumping into you as you tugged on feathers and dug your fingernails into his skin. His head dropped to your neck as his thrusts got harder, and you felt a tingle of warmth spread over your body, teasing your nipples and rubbing your clit. You knew he must be doing everything to hold back his own pleasure for you if he was using his grace on you, and the thought made you crazy. You were the one making an Angel of the Lord so crazy he’d do anything for you. Your hips bucked as his cock found the perfect angle, his grace buzzed against your clit, and the noises he was making went straight to your core.

With a hoarse cry, you came around him, the fingernails of one hand digging into his back and your other hand grasping at his wing. The feeling of you clenching around him was more than he could take, and his orgasm followed right behind yours. You bucked together, working each other through the waves until you both came down.

Gadreel hated separating from you, and stayed propped above you for a long time, kissing you lazily and enjoying feeling you wrapped around him. You also enjoyed the comforting weight of him on top of you, and took advantage of being able to touch and admire his strong shoulders and arms. When he finally had to move, his wings blinked out of existence, and you both groaned as he pulled out of you and fell to your side. Pulling you against him, your back to his chest, he wrapped his arms around you, tangled his legs with yours, and hummed happily into your hair.

“I’m so glad to be with you again, Emily. I don’t like being away from you, for any reason.”

“Good thing I like being with you, too, angel.” You smiled and pulled one of his hands to your mouth, giving it a kiss before yawning and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
